Senja
by Yukihina Eight-prince
Summary: Kagura ingin melepas penat dengan menikmati keindahan alam di saat senja seorang diri. Sialnya, dia malah bertemu dengan Lyon. Perdebatan di antara mereka pun tak dapat dihindari, tapi ... setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya, kan?


Semilir angin membelai surai kelam sang manipulator gravitasi. Dia yang biasanya sedang bercengkerama dengan nakama satu timnya itu kini tengah menatap langit sore sendirian di bukit di pinggiran Kota Crocus.

Konon, pemandangan atau objek yang sama akan terlihat lebih indah ketika dilihat pada waktu sore. Gradasi jingga dan merah muda yang mewarnai angkasa kala itu memang membuat pemandangan di sekitarnya menjadi lebih indah dan menenteramkan. Apalagi, kalau dilihat dari sini. Tempat ini memang tempat yang sempurna untuk melihat keindahan langit di ibukota Kerajaan Fiore itu.

Dia berharap, keindahan alam itu benar-benar dapat menenteramkan jiwa dan fisiknya selepas Daimatou Enbu. Memang, ada bermacam perasaan yang bercampur baur di pikirannya saat ini, mulai dari rasa sumringah, lega, juga berduka. Berduka bukan karena _guild_-nya tidak menjadi jawara dalam laga sihir terbesar se-Fiore itu, tapi karena ketidakmampuannya dalam mengendalikan emosi dalam dirinya. Hal itu membuat dirinya letih.

"Kagura?"

.

**Disclaimer:**

[CHARACTERS] Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

[STORY] Senja © Lyvia Fullbuster

**Warning:**

_CRACK!_, Canon-AT, typo(s),

Romance perlu dipertanyakan

~Happy Reading~

.

Pupil sang manipulator gravitasi melebar ketika telinganya mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya. Dia tolehkan kepalanya, dan benar saja. Kira-kira dua meter di hadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki berambut _snowflake_. Lelaki yang beberapa hari lalu bertanding dengannya dalam sebuah _tag-team battle_.

"Aaa, ternyata memang kau. Sedang apa di sini?"

"Bukan urusanmu," ketus Kagura. Apapun alasannya, dia masih tak bisa melupakan sikap _mage_ es satu itu, yang terkesan tidak serius ketika melawannya.

"Astaga, ketus sekali kau. Kukira hanya di arena kau seperti itu, tapi ternyata di luar pun sama, ya," ujar pemuda itu santainya. Pemuda itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lyon Bastia.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Bastia! Kalau saat itu gong tidak berbunyi, kau pasti sudah kalah!"

Kedua alis sang _mage_ es terangkat. "He? Jadi kau marah-marah karena masih memikirkan pertandingan kita waktu itu?"

Kagura tidak menjawab. Memang, ekspresinya tidak kentara di wajahnya, tapi pertanyaan itu sukses membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"_Ne_? Apa aku benar?" tanya Lyon lagi, seraya berjalan ke arah _mage_ terkuat di Mermaid Heel.

Kagura yang masih senewen, kontan menarik pedangnya lalu mengacungkannya tepat di depan wajah sang penyihir laki-laki.

"WAKH!"

"Jangan mendekat, atau lehermu kutebas."

"Siapa juga yang mau mendekatimu! Aku memang mau duduk di sebelahmu, tapi aku gaada niat ngapa-ngapain sama kamu!"

"Kenapa nggak duduk di tempat lain?! Bukit ini kan, luas! Pokoknya, jauh-jauh dariku!" Kagura tetap tak mau kalah.

"Suka-suka aku, dong! Eh, Non, yang diizinin melihat keindahan langit sore dari sini bukan cuma kamu, tahu!"

"Kata siapa aku mau melihat keindahan langit sore?! Jangan seenaknya nebak, deh!"

"Argh, terserah deh, kau mau ngapain di sini! Yang penting, turunin pedangmu! Bikin orang jantungan aja!"

"Ergh.."

Kagura akhirnya menurunkan pedangnya yang masih bersarung, lalu menggantungkannya kembali di pinggangnya. Sementara Lyon duduk beberapa meter di sebelahnya.

Setelah keadaan mulai tenang, Lyon membuka percakapan kembali, "Jadi ... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kagura?"

"Heh, perlu kuulangi jawabanku?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kau hanya perlu menggantinya dengan jawaban yang lebih pasti."

"Kenapa kau segitu penasarannya, sih?!"

"Karena..." sang penyihir Lamia Scale menggantungkan kalimatnya, seraya menunjuk wajah cewek di hadapannya. Tingkahnya ini tentu saja membuat Kagura risih. Ditepisnya jari telunjuk Lyon dari hadapannya dengan kasar.

"... karena wajahmu lebih kusut dari biasanya. Apa ada masalah yang membuatmu ingin menyendiri untuk menemukan penyelesaian dari masalahmu itu?"

_Yap, kau benar, Tuan Bastia. Dan kau tahu, masalahku bertambah berat ketika kau menampakkan diri dan mengoceh di hadapanku!_ batin Kagura kesal. _Haaah, kalau tahu begini, mending tadi aku ngurung diri di kamar penginapan aja, deh..._

"_Ne_, Bastia, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Panggil saja aku 'Lyon', kenapa?" jawab Lyon. Dia mulai kesal karena Kagura memanggilnya dengan nama yang terdengar aneh baginya.

"Baiklah, Lyon. Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi, baru kau boleh bertanya padaku."

"Ya, nanti akan kujawab." _... kalau ingat, kekeke_, batinnya menambahkan. "Tapi, setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Manik _emerald_ sang lelaki nampak berputar sebentar. Tanda-tanda kesal mulai nampak di atas wajahnya. Tapi, Kagura tidak peduli. _Toh_, cowok itu yang menabuh genderang perang duluan.

"Baiklah, selama itu bukan pertanyaan yang aneh, tanyakanlah. Aku akan menjawabnya sebisaku," jawab Lyon akhirnya.

"Apa kau yang dulu juga seperti ini? Maksudku, kau yang waktu itu masih dikenal sebagai 'Reitei'."

Lyon terpaku. Julukan itu, julukan yang dulu pernah disandangnya. Julukan yang sangat ingin dilupakannya, bersama dengan masa lalunya yang kelam. Padahal, dia sudah hampir bisa melupakannya, tapi perempuan berbandana itu justru membuat masa lalunya teringat kembali.

"... Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bilang boleh-boleh saja, selama bukan pertanyaan yang aneh. Apa menurutmu itu aneh?"

"Tidak, samasekali tidak. Tapi... kenapa kau sebegitu ingin tahu?"

"Karena, aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau yang sok perhatian sama cewek ini bisa sampai nekat melakukan ritual Moon Drip."

"Heh, enak saja kau menjulukiku 'sok perhatian'! Dasar cewek tak berperasaan!"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu kan, _Baka_?"

Senyum kecil mulai mengembang di sudut-sudut bibir Lyon. "Yaah, memang, rasanya konyol juga membayangkan diriku yang seperti ini dengan diriku yang dulu. Namun, itulah kenyataan. Kenyataan yang telah kucoba untuk kuubah menjadi lebih baik. Tapi sepertinya, perubahannya malah jadi tambah buruk, ya..."

"Apa kau berubah gara-gara gadis air dari Fairy Tail itu?"

"Ap—Juvia-chan, maksudmu?" Lyon balik bertanya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Entah siapa namanya. Jadi, apa karena dia kau berubah?"

Sang mage es terdiam beberapa saat. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin kentara. "Mungkin? Sebenarnya, sebelum aku bertemu dengan dia pun, aku sudah bertekad untuk berubah. Asal kau tahu, aku dan Juvia-chan baru bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu, tak lama setelah _team_ Tenrou kembali Magnolia."

Lyon menghentikan kalimatnya untuk melihat ekspresi mage _sword_ di hadapannya. "Err, maaf, aku jadi curhat..."

"Tak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja," kata Kagura. Namun, sedetik kemudian, dia merutuki jawabannya. _Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Arghh.., terkutuklah kau setan yang berhasil membujukku buat dengerin curhatan gak penting cowok jones_(1)_ satu ini!_

"Baiklah, karena kau yang minta...

Juvia-chan lah perempuan pertama yang mampu mengalihkan pandanganku. Dulu, aku sangat dingin pada perempuan. Sherry, salah satu rekanku, dulu benar-benar menyukaiku. Namun aku samasekali tak peduli. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah ambisiku. Aku harus bisa menggapainya dengan kemampuanku sendiri, tak peduli walau harus mengorbankan perasaan orang-orang terdekatku."

_Kok kisahnya mirip denganku, ya_, batin Kagura. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpendapat begitu. Ketika mendengar kisah _mage_ es itu, kenangan masa lalunya terekam kembali dalam ingatannya. Dirinya yang dulu juga seperti itu, memiliki ambisi yang kuat untuk membalas dendam atas kematian Simon, kakaknya yang sangat dia sayangi sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Dia rela melakukan apa saja agar tujuannya tercapai.

Dia tak peduli ada ikatan apa antara Milliana dan Erza. Dia tidak terima ketika Erza menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Milliana. Yang dia tahu, Erza adalah kroninya Jellal, dan Jellal itu musuhnya dan Milliana. Siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Jellal, maka mereka pun akan menjadi musuhnya, tak peduli untuk siapa mereka bertarung. Dendam telah membuatnya gelap mata serta tak bisa melihat kebaikan orang.

"Hidupku saat itu seolah hanya untuk meraih ambisiku. Makanya, saat tahu kalau Deliora, monster yang ingin kukalahkan sejak lama itu telah lama mati, rasanya benar-benar sesak," lanjut Lyon. "Ternyata, semua hanyalah mimpi tanpa makna. Yang kulakukan semuanya sia-sia. Tapi, sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyesal. Aku jadi tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

_Sekarang, aku pun merasa begitu._

Padahal, dia sudah tahu kalau Jellal bukanlah pembunuh Simon. Padahal, dia tahu, tindakannya pada Erza selama ini cukup membuat _armored mage_ itu terpukul. Padahal, dia tahu kalau dia _seharusnya_ meminta maaf pada mereka berdua... tidak, bukan hanya mereka, tapi juga pada Milliana. Karena dirinya, perasaan Milliana pun jadi kacau.

Tapi ... Mengapa kata itu sangat sulit diucapkan oleh mulutnya? Apa yang menahannya hingga dia tak mampu mengatakan satu kata yang berharga itu? Kebencian, kah? Dendam? Atau, 'harga diri'nya yang terlampau tinggi dan tidak mau dia rendahkan begitu saja karena telah bersikap kasar tanpa mengetahui kebenaran? Cih, manusia ber'harga diri tinggi' macam apa yang mengucap kata maaf saja tidak bisa!

"Lalu... apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagura akhirnya, karena Lyon lama tak meneruskan kalimatnya. "Apa kau langsung meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang telah kau repotkan?"

Lelaki berambut _snowflake_ menggeleng. Senyuman teduh terulum di bibirnya, membuat rona wajah perempuan di hadapannya berubah seketika.

"Mana bisa aku minta maaf seenaknya, setelah apa yang kulakukan pada mereka. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah minta maaf."

"Ka-Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan agar mereka memaafkanmu?" tanya Kagura lagi. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat setelah melihat senyuman yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku mengubah sifatku agar mereka dapat mengubah pandangannya tentangku! Tentu saja, perubahan tidak dapat dilakukan secara instan. Aku pun memerlukan waktu yang lama agar bisa lebih terbuka pada orang lain. Pertama-tama aku menjadi anggota guild, aku masih agak canggung. Lama kelamaan, aku mulai bisa bekerjasama dengan orang lain, dan ... Inilah aku yang sekarang!"

"Jadi, sampai sekarang, kau nggak meminta maaf pada mereka secara lisan?"

"Nggak, dan kuharap nggak akan pernah. Buat apa minta maaf di mulut kalau ujung-ujungnya masih mengulangi kesalahan yang sama? Lebih baik berusaha meminta maaf lewat sikap dengan cara memperbaiki diri."

Kagura tercengang. "... tapi, menurutku masih banyak yang harus kau perbaiki dari sifatmu. Terutama, yaa, itu. Sikap cerewet dan sok perhatian sama cewek."

"Heh, jangan sembarangan, ya! Begini-begini, aku ini disukai banyak cewek, lho.. Lagipula, tadi kau kan yang memintaku melanjutkan curhatanku?"

"Cih, kepedean sekali, kau. Melanjutkan curhatan sih, iya. Tapi gak usah panjang lebar begitu, kan? Diringkas juga bisa. Kau saja yang terlalu pengin kisahmu diketahui orang lain! Dasar cowok narsis!"

"Argh, terserah! Aku kan sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, sekarang giliranmu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku!" tuntut Lyon. Wajahnya kini lebih serius dari sebelumnya, membuat Kagura sedikit geli.

_Masih ingat aja, dia..._

"Heh, kau masih ingin tahu kenapa aku ada di sini?"

"Ya! Apa kau mau berkelit lagi?"

"Jangan salah sangka dulu! Tapi, kuperingatkan saja ... Jawabanku mungkin mengejutkanmu."

"Kau membuatku makin penasaran. Sudah, cepat katakan saja!"

"Baiklah..." Kagura sebisa mungkin berusaha menahan tawanya. "Alasanku ada di sini, karena aku..."

"Apa?"

Kagura terseyum jahil. "... karena aku tahu kau akan ke sini. Aku pun pergi sini karena ingin bertemu denganmu."

Benar kata Kagura, sedetik kemudian, Lyon menatapnya _cengo'_ dengan mulut terbuka. Bayangkan saja, seorang Kagura gitu lho, bisa-bisanya negodain cowok pake senyum jahil segala, pula! Siapa yang nggak merasa heran, coba?

"Sudah, ya! _Jaa~_"

Kagura pun berlalu, meninggalkan Lyon yang masih terpaku. Rasanya, Kagura ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mengingat tampang bodoh Lyon. Namun demi menjaga _image_-nya, dia rela menunggu sampai dirinya tiba di kamar penginapannya.

Pandangan mata _amber_-nya dialihkan menuju cakrawala yang mulai berubah warna. Kini, warna ungu kehitaman mulai mendominasi bagian atas layar raksasa itu. Objek-objek di sekitarnya pun memantulkan warna yang senada. Senja mulai menjadi malam...

... tapi Kagura tak akan pernah melupakan senja hari ini.

Ditengadahkannya kepalanya ke langit, seraya menggumam, "Terimakasih, Lyon. Terimakasih karena telah membuatku percaya diri."

Dia lantas meneruskan langkahnya dengan lebih mantap. Keragauan dalam benaknya mulai berkurang setelah mendengar kisah Lyon. _Erza, Jellal, Milliana... Senja yang berikutnya, kalian pasti melihat diriku yang berbeda …_

* * *

**Glossary:**

1. jones (pasti banyak yang udah tau, nih) = jomblo ngenes. Bahasa gaol, nehh...

Fuh, padahal masih UP (Ujian Praktik), tapi malah ngebuat fic. Maklum, lagi suka, sih! Saya nggak tau dicekokin apa, tiba-tiba aja saya jadi suka pair Lyogura setelah nonton anime FT episode 173! xD

_Readers_ udah ada yang nonton? Saya sedih banyak yang bilang Lyon nggak berguna pas lawan Kagura cs. Milliana. Tapi kalau menurut saya, Lyon berguna, kok! Dia cuma gak serius aja. Kalo serius, pasti dia bisa ngimbangin Kagura!

Tapi, saya tetap suka pair Lyvia, kok! Lyvia selalu di hati, walau ada pair-pair lain di antara mereka yang juga saya suka (cthnya Gruvia & LyoLisa).

Dan… Saya juga sedih pas baca berita katanya anime FT bakal selesai akhir Maret ini :(

Semoga nggak bener-bener selesai, semoga cuma hiatus! Gak rela anime FT selesai secepat itu.

_Anyway_,_ is there anybody who wants to give me review, concrit, or fave?_ *reader: Sok inggris banget nih, author! #tabokin #okesip

Jaa~


End file.
